La hipótesis del labial permanente
by Li Katha
Summary: One-shot. — Mi secreto es que este labial… — y se señaló los labios— … es permanente. — ¿Realmente no se borra con nada? — Nope. Con nada. — ¿Ni siquiera con un beso? — Mi voz fue más rápida que mi mente. Sakura me miró recelosamente. — No, creo que no. — Ya veo. Creo que es una hipótesis que vale la pena probar.


_Disclaimer_ _ **:**_ Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece…, blá, blá, blá. Créanme, si me perteneciera, no concebiría que alguien piense en Syaoran Li sin estar yo involucrada. #Posesiva

* * *

 **La hipótesis del labial permanente**

* * *

 _Syaoran._

Vi cómo se llevó el vaso de café a los labios y no pude evitar apreciarlos, estaban pintados de un tono rojo que últimamente le veía usar mucho y que le quedaba bastante bien. En su infinita torpeza, se regó un poco de café encima. Tomó una servilleta, se limpió su bufanda y luego la pasó de nuevo por su boca. Dejó la servilleta en la mesa y por extraño que parezca, me percaté de que sólo tenía manchas cafés, nada de rojo.

— ¿Estás bien? Luces un poco… ausente. — Me preguntó y desperté de mi letargo.

— Sí, sí. Sólo pensaba. — Contesté un poco aturdido.

— Hmmm… ya veo. ¿Damos una vuelta por el parque? Este lugar está muy concurrido. — Ofreció.

— Sí, es una buena idea.

Comenzaba el invierno y poco a poco, Tomoeda se estaba tiñendo de blanco, sin embargo, el clima no me era desagradable del todo, a pesar de odiar el frío. Sakura iba unos cuantos pasos delante de mí, distraída, en _su mundo_ , como siempre. Un mundo del que yo quería hacer parte. Hemos sido amigos por varios años, pero ella jamás se ha percatado de que lo que siento por ella va mucho más allá de una amistad.

— Gracias por invitarme al café, lo necesitaba. — Me sonrió por encima de su hombro. — Se siente tan bien estar alejados de los trabajos de la universidad… así sea al menos por un par de horas, los exámenes finales están acabando conmigo. — Se estiró un poco. — Y la Navidad está tan cerca, que ya puedo sentirla.

—Ni lo digas, mi madre está un poco… irritable; desde ya está planeando la fiesta de Navidad y, como sabes, ella y mis hermanas se _enloquecen_ bastante con esas cosas. — Comenté.

Se giró hacia mí, con los ojos brillando. — Tu familia es increíble. ¿Volverán a hacer una gran fiesta? Porque la del año pasado estuvo genial. — Se frotó las manos que estaban envueltas en unos guantes grises de lana y las acercó a su boca, tratando de generar más calor.

No pude evitar volver a ver esos llamativos labios. Quería besarlos. Nunca me atreví a hacerlo, pero vaya si lo quería.

— ¿Ese labial es nuevo, Sakura? — Le pregunté impulsivamente.

Ella abrió sus ojos, sorprendida por mi pregunta.

— Relativamente. Lo compré hace como un mes. ¿Por qué? — Cuestionó, un poco intrigada.

— Ningún motivo en especial. Sólo lo noté. — Respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Me sonrió de forma divertida. — Siempre has sido bastante observador, pero no creí que notaras cosas como esas.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia otro lado, incómodo. — Tengo cuatro hermanas, ¿recuerdas? — Le comenté, con mi entrecejo fruncido.

— Vale, vale, no te enojes. — Me pidió después de reírse un poco. Se me antojó su risa pintada de carmesí.

Se sentó en una banca del parque, y empezó a balancear sus pies de adelante a atrás. Me quedé de pie, en frente de ella, con mis manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿No te vas a sentar? — Preguntó.

Sakura y sus preguntas todo el tiempo.

— No, estoy bien aquí.

— ¿Sabes, Syaoran? Realmente eres muy extraño. — Y volvió a reír de nuevo. Pronto su risa se volvió una ligera tos y ella llevó su mano a la boca. Cuando la retiró, volví a notar de nuevo que el labial no le pintó el guante.

— ¿Cómo es que no estás dejando manchas de labial por todos lados? Un labial como ese debería dejar todo pintado, ¿no? — Interrogué, como un niño de cinco años.

Sakura me miró detenidamente y luego rompió a reír en carcajadas.

— ¡De verdad que eres muy extraño! — Casi gritó cuando finalmente se calmó y se limpiaba una pequeña lágrima que se le formó después de tanto reírse. Desde mi posición, no veía el porqué del alboroto. Fruncí el ceño. — No te pongas así, te vas a envejecer más rápido. — Se puso de pie y acercó su dedo a mi entrecejo, tratando de eliminar el gesto. — Mi secreto es que este labial… — y se señaló los labios— … es permanente.

— ¿Permanente? — Cuestioné escépticamente.

Ahora era yo el de las muchas preguntas.

— Sí, es un tipo de labial que está de moda desde hace poco. Son creados especialmente para que no se corran ni desaparezcan en muchas horas, sin importar si como o tomo algo. No hay nada que lo borre, excepto obviamente, un buen tónico desmaquillante. — Comentó, con una sonrisa divertida, como si me estuviera promocionando el producto.

— ¿Realmente no se borra con nada? — Seguí preguntando.

— _Nope_. Con nada. — Y remarcó la última palabra.

— ¿Ni siquiera con un beso? — Mi voz fue más rápida que mi mente.

Sakura me miró recelosamente.

— No, creo que no. — E hizo un mohín con sus labios, en una pose de seriedad.

Mis ojos se desviaron nuevamente a su boca.

— Ya veo. Creo que es una hipótesis que vale la pena probar. — La miré directamente a los ojos y luego volví a ver su boca.

— ¿A qué te refie…?

No le dejé formular la pregunta, porque de una manera completamente impulsiva, me acerqué a ella y estampé mis labios sobre los suyos. Sakura quedó completamente tiesa. Puse una mano en su mejilla y otra en su cintura, pegándola a mi cuerpo. Sentí sus manos en mi pecho como acto reflejo al acercamiento.

Sólo tenía mis labios sobre los suyos, un beso delicado, suave. Se sentía bien así. Pero pronto ya no era suficiente para mí, quería más y Sakura seguía como una estatua. Delineé su labio inferior con mi lengua y ella emitió una especie de gemido que pareció traerla a la vida y me permitió profundizar el beso. La acerqué más a mí, si es que era posible, y ella se puso en la punta de sus pies, enredando sus manos en mi cuello y respondiéndome el beso.

Nos besamos largo y calmado, pronto el ánimo se volvió más candente y era un beso feroz.

— Resiste un poco más. — Le susurré cuando me separé sólo unos milímetros para que pudiéramos respirar unos segundos y volví a arremeter contra su boca.

De seguro estábamos dando todo un espectáculo, pero no me importaba. Llevaba años queriendo algo como esto y todo lo demás podría irse a la mierda.

Cuando finalmente nos separamos, Sakura seguía con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas. El color de sus labios seguía intacto. Quería besarla hasta el cansancio, hasta que le quitara ese bonito rojo de la boca. Abrió sus ojos, esa mirada esmeralda que me enloquecía, sólo que esta vez brillaba demasiado, y me supe orgulloso por ser el causante de eso.

Pestañeó, confundida. — ¿Qué… qué fue… eso? — Balbuceó. Se tocó los labios, sorprendida.

Creo que mi sonrisa iba de un extremo de mi cara al otro. — La demostración de una hipótesis: definitivamente es un muy buen labial.

* * *

 _Sakura._

— ¿Me estás escuchando? — Tomoyo chasqueó sus dedos frente a mí. — Has estado todo el día así, ¿qué te pasa?

 _Syaoran me besó._

Pestañeé un poco antes de enfocar su cara. — Nada, no me pasa nada. Sólo estaba distraída.

— Sí, por supuesto: tu estado natural. — Se rió y prosiguió con lo que me estaba contando.

Distraída era una palabra pequeña para describir el enredo de pensamientos que tenía en mi mente, o más bien uno en particular: _el beso con Syaoran_.

 _Syaoran me besó._

Sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas de sólo recordar ese momento. Syaoran, mi amigo de casi toda la vida, me había besado. _Y vaya beso._

Porque si debía ser honesta, me había gustado. Y mucho. Pero había cosas que mi mente no podía resolver aún, cosas como: ¿por qué hizo Syaoran eso? O, ¿cómo debería comportarme ahora con él? Porque después del beso, Syaoran me sonrió y siguió de pie como si nada por unos minutos mientras yo estaba taladrándome los sesos sobre cómo proceder a partir de ahí. Debo agradecerle a Tomoyo por llamar en esos momentos y darme una excusa perfecta para huir de ahí.

— Por Dios, mujer, ¿podrías bajar de la luna? — Me preguntó irritada. — Me vas a contar qué te pasa y me lo vas a contar ya. — Demandó. — Estoy cansada de que no pongas atención, estás ensuciando la preciosa blusa que te confeccioné.

Miré hacia abajo y efectivamente tenía café sobre la blusa.

— Lo lamento, Tommy. Yo… estoy un poco… _distraída._ — Me puse de pie y me dirigí a la cocina por un trapo para limpiar la mesa que también había ensuciado.

— Limpia tu ropa, yo me encargaré de la mesa. — Ordenó, mientras tomaba un paño y se desplazaba hacia el comedor.

Mientras terminaba de limpiar mi blusa, Tomoyo volvió a la cocina.

— Sak, en serio, ¿qué te sucede? — Preguntó apoyándose sobre el mesón.

 _Syaoran me besó._

— No me sucede na…

— Sak… — Me interrumpió y me dio una de esas miradas de cariño y severidad, como si fuera mi madre.

— Syaoran me besó. — Solté de golpe cerrando los ojos.

Silencio. Casi podía oír los grillos.

Y de pronto, un grito.

— ¡Aaaaaah! — Gritó Tomoyo emocionada. Tenía una sonrisa que le abarcaba todo el rostro. — ¡Aaaaaaah! — Volvió a gritar. — ¡No lo puedo creer! _¡Al fin!_ — Incluso aplaudía extasiada como una niña pequeña.

Yo la miré como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo así que " _al fin"_? — Cuestioné, rozando un poco la _histeria._

— Ay, Saku, es que ya era hora. — Se dirigió a la sala. — ¡Syaoran ha sido demasiado lento!

La seguí como en modo automático y me dejé caer en el sillón más amplio, Tomoyo se sentó a mi lado. La miré con incredulidad, ella estaba tan emocionada como si estuviera en un desfile de modas.

— Cuéntamelo to-do. — Sus ojos casi que tenían estrellas. — ¡Es que no me lo creo! ¡Eriol no va a creerlo!

— Espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver Eriol en esto? Tommy, explícate, porque no te sigo.

— Saku, Syaoran ha sido muy obvio con respecto a ti todo este tiempo, sólo que siempre estás en… _tu mundo_ , y nunca te percataste de ello.

Ni siquiera ahora me percato de ello. Tal vez le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas a esto… fue sólo un beso, que incluso podría ser calificado de _amistoso_ , ¿no?

 _Sí, claro. Mentirosa._

— Pero en este momento lo que quiero saber es, ¿cuándo pasó? ¡Te lo tenías guardado! ¡Por eso estabas tan distraída!

— Tommy… — Supliqué, esperando que me dejara tranquila por un momento.

— No, no. No, Sakura, debes contármelo. Soy tu mejor amiga -y prima, además- ¿recuerdas? — Chantajeó. — ¿Cuándo pasó?

La miré y suspiré. — Ayer.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos a más no poder. — ¿Ayer? Yo te llamé ayer, ¿fue antes o después…? — La miré fijamente. Cuando el entendimiento llegó a ella, se cubrió la boca, incrédula. — ¡No! No puede ser posible… ¿los interrumpí?

— No exactamente. Llamaste justo en el momento en que yo estaba de pie sin saber qué hacer. De hecho, realmente agradezco que llamaras. — Confesé.

— ¡No puede ser posible! ¡Cómo pude ser tan inoportuna!

— Ahmmm… yo creo que, todo lo contrario. Tommy, yo… no sé qué hacer o qué pensar. Es decir… Syaoran y yo hemos sido amigos tanto tiempo que… que… ¡no puedo creer que me haya _robado_ un beso! — Exploté.

Con los ojos y la boca abiertos a más no poder, se llevó una mano a la boca en señal de sorpresa y con gestos pícaros, exclamó: — ¡Quién creería ese arrebato del serio e introvertido Syaoran Li! ¿Y entonces…? — Me miró, confidente.

— Entonces… — Traté de evadirla.

— ¿Te quedaste parada como una estatua o qué?

— No… — Escondí mi mirada. — Tommy, ¿podemos dejarlo ya?

— ¡Tú! — Me señaló, escéptica y bastante divertida. — No puedo creerlo, pero dentro de mí sabía que este día llegaría.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Pregunté asustada.

— De que ustedes dos son perfectos el uno para el otro, yo lo sabía. Te lo había dicho antes.

— Sí, cuando estábamos en… ¿noveno grado? — Me puse de pie y rodeé el sillón. — Tommy, sabes que yo…

— ¿Tú qué? ¿Te _gustaba_ Yukito? Sí, eso ya lo sabemos. — También se levantó y se acercó a mí. —Ese no es el punto ahora, el punto es que tú y Syaoran siempre se han complementado. Aun cuando tenían otras relaciones seguían siendo… _ustedes dos_.

— Pero jamás lo vi de otra forma que no fuera un amigo. — Reflexioné.

— Mentirosa. — Sentenció cruzándose de brazos. — Bien sabes que no ha sido así siempre. No me vas a decir que jamás te fijaste en lo atractivo que es, porque sé perfectamente que no es cierto.

La miré fijamente y gesticulé varias veces como un pez fuera del agua.

— Eso no es justo, Tommy. Todo el mundo sabe que Syaoran… sí, es muy… _atractivo_. No es como si por ser su amiga jamás me hubiera fijado en lo alto y fuerte que es… o lo bonitos que son sus ojos. — Divagué. Tomoyo me miró maliciosa y sonrió ampliamente. — Alto. No te imagines cosas que no son. — Señalé.

— No me las estoy imaginando, las sé. — Afirmó seriamente.

Miré hacia la ventana. — No, no las sabes. No _debes_ saberlas. — Volví a mirarla. — Te estoy aceptando que Syaoran es guapo, muy guapo, ¿ok? No es un secreto para nadie. Y también te acepto que varias veces lo he admirado, pero… al final del día vuelve a ser Syaoran, mi serio, callado y huraño amigo, Syaoran.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Segura? — Levantó una ceja, indagando.

— Sí, eso es todo. Tal vez le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas a esto, pudo haber sido un pequeño… experimento para Syaoran, las personas a veces sienten curiosidad. — No me gusta esa idea en lo absoluto. — Tommy, si te soy honesta, jamás me permití pensar en él como un hombre porque eso me llevaría por caminos difíciles. — Terminé mi monólogo.

— Difícil la ha tenido él contigo. — Murmuró por lo bajo. La miré fijamente como esperando que retirara ese comentario. — Saku, sabes que te adoro… — Me tomó de ambos brazos y me hizo sentar de nuevo en el sofá. — …pero no puedes mentirte así. Y tampoco puedes pretender que no pasó nada, Syaoran te besó por una razón y estás haciendo de sus razones una nimiedad.

La miré asustada. — ¿Te refieres a que…?

— Sí, Syaoran ha tenido otra clase de sentimientos por ti desde hace mucho tiempo. Si estás confundida ahora, imagínate por lo que él debe estar pasando. — Comentó maternalmente. — Aunque creo que eso ya lo estabas sospechando, ¿no es cierto? Es demasiado obvio.

Y vaya sí lo era. Pero no quería creerlo, era demasiado para mí, la _ajena al mundo Sakura_. Syaoran siempre había estado ahí, siempre, más nunca se me ocurrió de _esa forma_. O al menos si en mis más locas fantasías se me pasó por la mente, desechaba inmediatamente el pensamiento.

Tal vez porque no quería crearme falsas esperanzas y que después saliera herida. Como con Yukito.

Suspiré y sobre el sofá, llevé mis rodillas a mi pecho. Estaba siendo demasiado dramática, ese era el papel de Tomoyo, no el mío.

— ¿Qué debo hacer ahora entonces? No quiero perder a Syaoran por no saber cómo actuar. — Me dolía esa perspectiva.

Tomoyo me miró con gracia. — Y no tienes por qué perderlo o tener que actuar con él. Saku, déjalo así. Tómate un tiempo, piensa en ello, intenta reevaluar tus sentimientos por Syaoran y háblalo con él. Por sobre todas las cosas, ustedes son amigos.

Pánico fue lo que reflejaron mis ojos. — ¿Hablarlo con él? Tommy, ni siquiera podré sostenerle la mirada de la cantidad de sangre que tendré en el rostro.

— Estás siendo demasiado dramática, y eso que normalmente ese es mi papel.

* * *

 _Syaoran._

— Cuentan las malas lenguas que cumpliste tu sueño adolescente y besaste a tu amor platónico. — Anunció Eriol sentándose en la mesa que había elegido estratégicamente: en un rincón, alejada de la mayor parte de la biblioteca.

Al parecer no lo suficientemente lejos.

Lo miré con severidad. — No sé de qué hablas, Eriol.

— No te hagas el imbécil, Li. Esa no se la cree ni Sakura, que es la más distraída. No, espera, ella está directamente involucrada. — Sonrió con sorna.

— Púdrete. Estoy leyendo.

— Vamos, Syaoran, necesito confirmarlo por mí mismo. — Su estúpida sonrisa no se borraba.

— ¿Entonces tu novia no es una fuente lo suficientemente confiable? — Inquirí.

— No hay palabra que no le crea a Tommy, pero es que, hermano, necesito escucharlo. Ganaré la apuesta que hice con Takashi hace un par de años.

Maldito cuatro ojos y maldito ese mentiroso compulsivo.

— ¿Estaban apostando? — Levanté una ceja, luego negué con la cabeza. — No sé cómo seguimos siendo amigos.

— ¡Porque nos amas, _Syao!_ — Gesticuló un beso en mi dirección.

— Que asco, Eriol. Deja tus mariconadas para tu novia.

— Todo porque tú no tienes una. La próxima vez deberías intentar algo más que un beso con Sakura, que tanto celibato va a acabar contigo.

Cerré mi libro y me dispuse a irme.

— ¡Eh, eh! ¡Calma, lobo! — Levantó las palmas de las manos. — Que yo sé que con tu última novia no se la pasaban rezando el rosario. Pero ha pasado casi un año y estoy preocupado por ti. — Y soltó una carcajada.

Esta vez no me detuvo en mi salida, pero sí siguió mis pasos mientras cruzaba la biblioteca y salía al campus.

— Vamos, Syaoran. No te estoy molestando solamente, la verdad es que quería felicitarte por hacer algo al fin. Y vaya que te tomaste tu tiempo, ¿no es así? Tanta inteligencia desperdiciada con esa actitud lenta. Si es que deberías haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo… ¿qué esperabas? ¿A que todos envejeciéramos? — Se rió de su broma, cortándola abruptamente cuando vimos a Sakura varios metros más adelante.

 _Sakura_.

Maldición. Esa pequeña castaña siempre había sido mi talón de Aquiles y todos lo sabían, exceptuando, claro está, a la susodicha. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan despistada? Así fuera una de las cosas más adorables que me parecen de ella.

Suspiré como un ridículo imbécil enamorado. Pero, vaya si lo estaba.

Jamás me atreví a hacerle saber de mis sentimientos, porque… bueno… al principio estaba su amor por Yukito… y luego estaban sus ojos, esos ojos que me mostraban claramente que no pensaba en mí como un hombre. Al final me rendí, y sólo dejé que las cosas siguieran su curso; algo bastante cobarde, pero que consideraba mejor que nada, y mucho menos quería incomodarla.

Lo cual parece que logré con el beso del sábado, porque Sakura iba hablando con Mihara cuando se cruzaron nuestras miradas y… _me evitó_. Ni siquiera nos saludó, sólo se despidió rápidamente de su amiga y salió disparada en dirección contraria.

— Auch, ¿qué fue eso? — Comentó Eriol a mi lado.

— La confirmación de que he metido la pata, hasta el fondo. — Me resigné.

No había querido pensar demasiado en ello, porque, demonios, jamás me arrepentiría de haber besado a Sakura, pero no quería ni imaginarme si esa era su misma situación. Cuando me correspondió el beso, supuse que podría hacer algo para que funcionara de alguna manera. Más esa no era la disposición de ella, su huida me lo demostraba.

— ¿De qué hablas? Ustedes dos serán felices por siempre, como en los cuentos. — Exclamó Eriol haciendo un gesto dramático. — Tommy y yo lo auguramos y sabes que nosotros…

— Sí, es como si fueran brujos. — Corté. — Ahora, no es necesario traer la bola de cristal para denotar que Sakura me evitó como la peste.

Miré con furia el camino por donde ella se había ido y mejor retomé el mío.

— Detente, bestia. — Obstaculizó mi paso. — ¿No crees que estás exagerando? Tal vez sólo está apenada. — Dijo con calma.

— _Tal vez_ no le gusto ni un poco. _Tal vez_ no puede dejar de verme como un amigo. _Tal vez_ está sumamente incómoda. _Tal vez_ ni siquiera vuelva a hablarme. — Formulé con enojo.

— _Tal vez_ estás exagerando. — Contestó con burla. — _Tal vez_ lo de que no te puede dejar de ver como un amigo, es tu culpa, por ser tan lento. — Prosiguió. — Bien, _tal vez_ ella no está exageradamente enamorada como en tu caso… — Lo miré mal. — …pero definitivamente, no creo que te sea indiferente, quizás sólo le está costando asimilar verte de otra manera.

Me quedé estático, tratando de asimilar las palabras de Eriol. — ¿Y ahora eres un experto psicólogo? — Pregunté irónicamente.

— A diferencia tuya, yo me relaciono más con la sociedad. Y no ser un ratón de biblioteca, ni un amargado, me ha ayudado bastante a entender el carácter de la gente. — Comentó, ajustándose sus gafas en pose de sabiondo.

Estaba bastante perdido, pero el _cuatro-ojos_ tenía un punto. Ojalá sea un punto correcto y no sólo falsas esperanzas.

— Lo triste es que, si te tardaste una eternidad para lograr un beso, no me quiero ni imaginar cuánto tardarán en llegar a algo ustedes dos… Y si eso sucede en otro par de años, al final tendré que regalarte una muñeca inflable o algo para que practiques. — Puntualizó y soltó una carcajada.

— Maldito hijo de puta. — Lo miré con odio y me largué de ahí.

— ¡Te regalaré una que tenga ojos verdes! — Gritó.

Le enseñé el dedo medio. Algún día me la pagaría el imbécil ese.

* * *

 _Sakura._

Cuando le dije a Tomoyo que no sería capaz ni de ver a la cara a Syaoran, no mentía. Creí que podría afrontarlo maduramente, pero no fue así. Porque apenas vi a Syaoran que venía con Eriol, todo mi cuerpo entró en pánico y sólo atiné a despedirme de Chiharu e irme hacia algún otro lado.

No estaba lista para hablar con Syaoran, más aún, porque la escena del beso seguía volviendo a mi mente. Una y otra vez.

― ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas seguirlo evitando? ― Me preguntó Eriol unos días después, mientras almorzábamos él, Tomoyo y yo. Gracias a Dios, Syaoran no estaba.

Casi escupo el jugo que tomaba.

― ¿Qué? ― Me hice la tonta, hablando con voz chillona. ― No… n-no lo estoy evitando. Simplemente… ― Suspiré. ― ¿No podías quedarte callada, Tomoyo? ― Le reproché a mi amiga.

― Eriol y yo no tenemos secretos. ― Dijo, riéndose. ― Además, él también lo sabía. Igual que Takashi, y Chiharu… creo que Naoko también lo sospecha…

― Claro, todo el mundo sabía menos yo. De verdad que soy muy despistada, ¿no? ― Comenté ácidamente.

― Y también bastante infantil. Mira que salir corriendo antes de que el pobre siquiera se te acerque… ― Prosiguió Eriol. ― Tú sabes, querida Sakura, que de las cosas que más odia nuestro _Syaorancito_ es que lo eviten y no le digan las cosas de frente.

Lo miré con enojo, y luego me encogí en mi asiento. ― No soy infantil y no lo estoy evitando. ― Seguí, terca.

― Sak, querida, no tienes que mentirnos. ― Comenzó Tomoyo. ― Sé que te dije que te concedieras un tiempo, pero creo que deberías mencionárselo a él. Debe estar hecho un lío también porque no haces más que rehuirle.

― Y si él realmente no te gusta, lo mejor que puedes hacer es partirle el corazón de una vez y no por pedazos. ― Comentó Eriol como si nada.

― ¡Eriol! ― Lo regañó Tomoyo. ― Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo?

― Una vil mentira, porque creo, Sakura, que tú… ― Me miró fijamente. ― Tú sientes por Syaoran algo más, ¿no es así?

― Yo… yo… ― Empecé a titubear.

― ¿Entonces no sientes nada, _nada_ , por él, más que amistad? ― Continuó, con cierta mofa.

― Tommy… ― La miré, pidiendo su ayuda.

― Basta, amor. Sakurita dirá sus verdaderos sentimientos cuando lo considere necesario. ― Le puso una mano en el regazo. ― Aunque, de cierta forma, apoyo a Eriol, Sak, en lo de no esperar tanto tiempo. Syaoran también la está pasando mal.

― ¿De verdad? ― Los miré con angustia.

― Sí, está bastante preocupado, porque cree que lo ha arruinado todo. ― Terminó Eriol.

Suspiré mientras proseguía con mi almuerzo en silencio.

¿De verdad me gusta Syaoran? Ni yo misma lo sé en estos momentos. Aunque es bastante parco y hasta un poco huraño, es un hombre increíble: es atento, caballeroso por naturaleza, inteligente, tiene una sonrisa hermosa y… ¿por qué no admitirlo? Un cuerpo de infarto. Gran parte de la población femenina de la Universidad lo sabe. Hasta yo lo sé. Tiene un humor negro que me llama la atención y envidio su honestidad y madurez para hablar las cosas. Es dedicado a lo que le gusta y siempre ha estado ahí para ayudarme.

Sin embargo, siempre fuimos amigos. De alguna manera, congeniamos nuestros carácteres y nos volvimos un grupo unido junto con Tomoyo y Eriol.

Pero eso era todo. O eso quiero creer en estos momentos.

Porque aún pienso en ese beso del sábado y no puedo evitar rememorarlo con cierto… _anhelo_. Fue impactante, pero no puedo negar que le respondí el beso con fervor. Se sintió bien, más que bien… Las exnovias de Syaoran eran realmente afortunadas y estúpidas al tiempo; ¿quién deja ir a un hombre como él?

Oh, Dios. ¿Acabo de sentir una punzada de celos?

Necesito ayuda.

Porque uno, quería… sí, quería repetir el beso. Y dos, estaba celosa de esas chicas. Chicas que no vienen ni al caso.

Y porque tres, si lo que dice Eriol es cierto, no quiero partirle el corazón a Syaoran, creo que se partiría el mío al mismo tiempo.

¿Eso quiere decir que de verdad me gusta Syaoran? ¿De verdad podemos ser más que amigos sin que sea raro?

No lo sé, estoy muy confundida. Es muy difícil esto.

O tal vez no, sólo lo estoy complicando.

Y creí que podría hablarlo por fin con él, pero de nuevo, volví a _evitarlo_ , cuando vi su nombre en el identificador de llamadas y sólo dejé sonar el celular hasta que terminara.

Soy un desastre.

* * *

 _Syaoran._

Furioso era una palabra pequeña para describir cómo me sentía. Esto ya se estaba pasando de mis límites y la paciencia no es mi fuerte: Sakura llevaba evitándome toda la semana.

Como una mala caricatura.

Si la veía a lo lejos, salía disparada en otra dirección antes de que pudiera siquiera acercármele. Si la buscaba y le hablaba, se inventaba cualquier excusa para irse lo más pronto de ahí. No contestaba mis llamadas y dejó de frecuentar los lugares de siempre, por lo que no la encontraba.

Y mi paciencia se colmó.

Por eso, cuando la vi desde lejos guardar sus libros en su casillero, la seguí a través del atestado pasillo. Sabía que tenía esta hora libre y me enteraría en dónde se ha estado escondiendo toda la semana; anduvo varios metros, cruzando dos bloques del campus y entró al de química. Y hay que admitir que jamás se me hubiera ocurrido, porque no es de los bloques que frecuenta. Ella ni siquiera ve química. Tomó el ascensor, y demonios, la perdí.

El edificio era de cinco pisos, ¿qué tan difícil sería? Además, todos los pisos están llenos de salones y laboratorios, ¿a dónde se dirigiría en una hora libre? Y la idea inmediatamente llegó a mi mente: la azotea.

Exactamente como predije, estaba en la azotea. Aunque no a plena vista, puesto que lo primero que vi fueron dos chicas tomando su almuerzo en una de las bancas. Cuando rodeé la terraza, la vi detrás del cuarto de utensilios que había allí; estaba sentada en el piso con su espalda contra la pared, al parecer se disponía a almorzar, pues rebuscaba algo en su mochila.

Me acerqué a ella sigilosamente. Cuando se percató de mi presencia, levantó la mirada.

— S-syaoran… ― Sus ojos se agrandaron y se puso de pie como un resorte. ― …¿q-qué haces a-aquí?

La miré fijamente, tratando de controlar mi ira. ― Deja de evitarme, Sakura. ― Sentencié.

― No… Yo no… yo no te e-estoy evitando. ― Bajó la mirada.

― Maldita sea, Sakura, no me mientas. ― La tomé del mentón, quería que me mirara, que viera lo furioso que estaba porque además de evitarme, era capaz de negar lo que venía haciendo todo este tiempo. Pero bastaba una mirada a esas esmeraldas acuosas para saber que jamás podría hacerle daño o enfadarme por completo con ella. Suspiré. ― Deja de evitarme, Sakura, lo detesto. ― Le dije más calmadamente.

Trató de bajar la mirada de nuevo, pero se lo impedí. ― Lo-lo siento, Shaoran… Yo… ― Sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. Solté su mentón y ella volvió a su posición cabizbaja.

― ¿Estás enojada conmigo? ― Cuestioné. ― ¿Tanto te arrepientes de ese beso? ― Murmuré.

― ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No es eso! ― Respondió, haciendo gestos exagerados con las manos.

― ¿Entonces por qué te empeñas en no verme en lo absoluto? Puedo disculparme si quieres, aunque realmente no me arrepiento de haberte besado, quería hacerlo desde hace mucho. ― Confesé. Al diablo con guardarme las cosas, ya lo había hecho durante bastante tiempo.

Abrió la boca, sorprendida. ― ¿D-des-de hace m-mucho?

La seguí contemplando fijamente. Desvió su mirada y entendí el mensaje: estaba poniéndola en una posición difícil, obviamente ella nunca se había sentido como yo, y lo sabía, pero no quitaba el hecho de que dolía como el infierno.

Di unos pasos hacia atrás y me dispuse a irme, me negaba a recibir más de su rechazo. Sin embargo, no había avanzado, cuando sentí que me tomaba del brazo. Giré y cabizbaja de nuevo, me dijo: ― Lo-lo siento, Syaoran. Yo… escúchame, ¿sí? ― Me miró. ― Por favor.

Hice un gesto de asentimiento, indicándole que la escuchaba.

― Nunca quise evitarte, es sólo que… estoy confundida, Syaoran. No sé qué hacer o decirte… todo esto… es muy extraño para mí. ― Finalizó con un suspiro.

― Pero bien podemos hablar de ello, no era necesario toda esa actitud evasiva. Me conoces, Sakura, no me agrada eso. ― Respondí tranquilamente, aunque no necesariamente me sintiera así.

― Lo sé, lo sé… Pero es que yo… en verdad no sé ni siquiera cómo actuar contigo. ― Continuó. Ya no parecía que fuera a llorar. ― Nunca me imaginé que tú… que tú…

― Que yo… ― La interrumpí. ― … ¿que yo tuviera sentimientos por ti? ― Se estremeció un poco. ― En parte es tu culpa, por ser tan despistada. ― Molesté.

― ¿Mi culpa? ― Se exaltó. ― ¡Jamás me pareció así! Siempre fuiste tan serio… y estuviste conmigo de forma amistosa… y… y tenías novias… ¿Cómo se me iba a pasar por la cabeza? ― Reclamó.

― Tú también has tenido otras relaciones. ― Espeté con una ligera molestia.

― Ese no es el punto, todo el mundo lo sabía, excepto yo… Si tanto te _gustaba_ , ¿por qué salías con otras chicas, por ejemplo?

― _Me gustas_ , Sakura. Pero no soy un imbécil. Te gustaba Yukito, ¿por qué me iba a entrometer en algo así? ― Iba a interrumpirme, pero la detuve. ― Y después… después, me convertí en un cobarde que no quería arriesgarse a perderte. Simplemente me resigné a los hechos; aparecieron otros hombres en tu vida, y otras mujeres en la mía. Y aunque me moría de celos, poco a poco aprendí a vivir con ello. Ese día, por alguna razón, no pude resistirme. No podía dejar de ver tus labios y terminé haciendo lo que nunca tuve la valentía de hacer.

Por fin me miraba fijamente. Parecía estar atónita, abría y cerraba la boca varias veces, no obstante, no emitía sonido alguno.

― No planeaba hacerlo, te lo aseguro. Me dije a mí mismo que si alguna vez te confesaba lo que siento por ti, lo haría de forma adecuada, pero eché todo al caño tomándote por sorpresa de esa manera… No necesito que me respondas nada, Sakura, sé que no te sientes de esa forma por mí… pero en verdad no quiero perderte. ― Finalicé mi confesión. No parecía ser yo mismo, hablando tanto, pero con Sakura me volvía otro.

Luego de unos segundos, la oí suspirar. ― Es que… todo esto es una locura… Discúlpame, Syaoran, por mi actitud de chiquilla, yo sólo estaba… _estoy_ muy confundida. ¿Quieres saber por qué? ― Me retó.

Levanté una ceja, la miré esperando que continuara.

― Porque… porque yo también respondí a tu beso, porque he pensado en ello todo este tiempo, porque Tomoyo me hizo recordar que ha habido ocasiones en que te he visto más como un hombre que como un amigo… ― Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. ― No vengas con esa actitud de sorpresa, tú sabes perfectamente cuan guapo eres y lo que causas en las mujeres… Eres un hombre increíble, pero nunca me permití pensar en ti de otra forma porque eso pondría en peligro nuestra amistad y, como tú, de esa manera he vivido todos estos años.

Demoré un poco en asimilar lo que decía. Luego, sonreí. ― ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo al menos una pequeña oportunidad contigo? ― Me acerqué aún más a ella, hasta que quedó de nuevo contra la pared. Puse mis manos sobre la pared a los lados de su cabeza, acorralándola.

Vi cómo se estremeció y se puso nerviosa y sentí un ramalazo de satisfacción. Así que el cuatro ojos tenía razón y no me era del todo indiferente. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a este punto? No tenía ni idea. Estaba furioso hace un rato, pero ahora, todo eso quedaba atrás. Sakura había pasado, en unos minutos, de niña tímida a mujer honesta y joder, eso me enloquecía. Toda ella me enloquecía.

Titubeó, incluso balbuceó un poco. ― _P-probablemente, sí._

― ¿Así que me dejarás conquistarte? ― Inquirí, acercándome aún más, mirando sus ojos y sus labios alternadamente.

― Ahm… dudo que… pueda negarme. ― Respondió suavemente, un poco ida. ― Ya estoy confundida, ¿sabes? ― Sonrió de forma nerviosa.

Fijé mi vista en sus labios. ― Dentro de mi plan de conquista, incluyo besarte. ― Advertí, mirándola a los ojos fugazmente.

― _No esperaba menos._

Y joder, la besé. La besé de nuevo, hasta el cansancio. No traía los labios pintados como la otra vez, pero la besé hasta que, por mi causa, ahora estaban rojos.

Y no había cosa más deliciosa.

* * *

…

— ¿Ese labial es nuevo, Sakura? ― Preguntó él, dejando a un lado sus libros de texto.

— Sí. ― Respondió ella, levantando la vista de su libro respectivo.

Estaban estudiando en el comedor del apartamento de él.

— ¿Y es permanente? ― Curioseó.

— ¿Por qué no lo pones a prueba? ― Le coqueteó.

Syaoran se levantó de su asiento que estaba al frente de ella, rodeó la mesa y se sentó a su lado, tomó dos de las patas de la silla en que ella estaba sentada y la acercó a él, para quedar más de frente. Con una mano tomó su cintura y con la otra su mejilla. La miró a los ojos, esos ojos que le encantaban y la besó. Largo y tendido, como le gustaba hacerlo cuando estaban a solas.

— Este también es un muy buen labial, aunque no sea permanente. ― Le dijo cuando ya se habían separado y estaban calmando sus respiraciones.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo, luego se acercó a él y le quitó, con su pulgar, el rojo de su _chapstick_ que le había quedado en la boca.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 _Hello!_

Llevo años leyendo fics de Sakura y Syaoran y como todo aquel que lee mucho, siempre soñé con escribir algo. Especialmente esta pareja, porque Syaoran Li fue mi primer amor platónico. _I mean_ , ¿quién podría _no amarlo_?

 _Anyway_ , es mi primer fic y espero que no sea el último. Aunque como lectora soy muy mala dejando _reviews_ , confío que este no sea el caso y reciba mucho _love_ de su parte. Prometo mejorar y dejar muchos _reviews_ en todos esos fanfics que hacen mi vida más feliz. *Inserte aquí emoji de carita con sonrisa y gota de sudor en la sien* Saben cuál, ¿verdad?

No siendo más;

 _See you! Bye-Bye!_

 _Bises_ ,

Li Katha.


End file.
